Flying Fools
by Toushi
Summary: be-the-peaf; Prompt #1 - He runs alongside her, keeping his pace even with hers. He can hear the yells coming behind him. We are so dead, he thinks. / Makorra.


**Title:** Flying Fools  
**Word Count: **1,048  
**Summary:** [He runs alongside her, keeping his pace even with hers. He can hear the yells coming behind him. We are so dead, he thinks. Makorra]

First prompt for the **be-the-peaf **blog on tumblr!

This prompt was: _"Korra getting lost in the city. Someone (whoever you want it to be) finds her and takes her home."_I had to tweak the end a bit from the prompt, but I'm sure you won't mind. ;)

**Warning. First fluff attempt in years. Proceed with caution.**

**-Flying Fools-**  
-6/22/12-

-.-

Walking down the mud-washed streets of Republic City's lower district, Mako pulls his scarf closer to his face, trying to ward off the stench of the place. A group of snaggle-toothed men dressed in dull coloured clothes eyed him and he quickens his pace, recognizing the look that predators give its prey.

_That idiot._

When Korra didn't show up on the island, the team decided to go out and look for the lost Avatar. It was bad enough that they couldn't find her at their usual hangouts, but they were running out of places for her to be, which caused a pain of fear to well up in Mako's stomach. A festering parasite gnawing at his mind, churning slowly on his insides until it was too much for him to think about. He decided they had to split up in order to find her.

The moon was rising.

_Where are you?_

-.-

Korra turns the next corner, looking as far as she can down the street, nothing seems familiar here. She sighs and walks forward, trying to find her way back to a familiar part of the city.

"Hey, you lost Miss?"

-.-

_This is going nowhere…_

Mako sighs and is beginning to walk down yet another road when a loud crash down the street causes the crowd around him to quicken and spread apart. He squints, looking through the crowd, trying to see what the problem is.

Then he finds it. A dark-skinned women sporting watertribe gear, Mako mentally hits himself as he watches Korra's face grow into a strange expression and quickly weaves around the crowd, running from something.

"Korra!" he calls out and her head twists around it almost seems inhuman, she find him in the crowd and bolts at Mako, grabbing his jacket roughly in her hand as she passes, she pulls him along with her.

"Korra! What are you doing?" he yells, trying to keep pace with her. "Why are we running?"

"I'll explain later, come on!" she quickly says. Something catches her eye and she darts to the side, grabbing him by the arm and pulls him into an alleyway. He nearly crashes into a dumpster on the way in and he quickly finds himself on the ground. Korra sits up on the ground, breathing hard from the run.

"Now do you want to tell me; what's going on?" he says, getting up from the muck.

"Well I-" Korra begins, but then the sound of shouting nearby cuts her off and she pouts, slapping her hand across her knee as some men appear at the opposite end of the alleyway.

"Drat. I thought we lost them." She mutters and leaps to her feet.

"There they are!" one of the men at the end of the alley shouts and the others run at them. Mako stares at the approaching men, not even noticing Korra grab onto his arm to pull him along for the third time that night.

"We gotta move. Let's go!"

"So- what did you do?" he yells, running alongside her.

"I dunno," she says, shrugging, then placing her hand to her chin, she says; "I might have pissed their leader off when I earthbended him into that dumpster."

"You what?"

"No big deal, we just gotta outrun 'em." She makes a quirk of a smile and Mako can hear the men running behind them getting closer.

"Look! There's the island." She says, pointing to the small dot on the horizon of the water.

We are _so_ dead, he thinks.

He doesn't even notice the men behind them reaching for the edge of his scarf, all he notices is Korra grabbing his hand, with a gleam of mischief in her blue eyes, pulling them closer toward the water's edge.

"Jump!" she yells, and suddenly they're falling, falling down into nothing. Mako sees the waves for a split second before he is plunged in, his hand grips hers tightly, and the waves and current send them around and around. He opens his eyes under the water and sees nothing, not even the moon that was shining overhead. He squeezes his hand and feels a response; he can feel the water flow around then as Korra bends the current of the water around them, sending them toward the shore.

With one swift move of her hand, they are shot up from the water, he opens his mouth to scream, but anything he could say is knocked away as he lands hard on the sand.

"You're. Crazy." He says between breathes, gasping for air. There's a noise in the air after he speaks and it takes him a moment to realize that Korra is laughing. He turns his head, sand sticking to his hair and face and looks at her puzzled. She looks at him and laughs louder, joy spread wide on her face, despite the fact that they just barely made it out of there alive.

Still giggling, she rolls on top of him, her head pressed against his chest, wet hair soaking through his jacket. She smiles, still laughing, her blue eyes sparkling in the city lights behind him as she leans closer to his face. Her hand reaches up and she plays with the ends if his scarf, the frayed edges dancing in her fingertips. He's still breathing, hard with deep, deep breathes, gasping at the air that seems to have been void of his lungs, but he's still alive, breathing and so is she.

He wonders how they even made it out alive.

"We could have died," she finally says after all her laughter is used up, the end of his scarf a tangled mess in her fingers.

"We could have died." she says again, only this time it's softer coming from her mouth and he looks at her, looks at her blue eyes and wet dark skin and darker hair and he takes in a breath, she raises and falls with him.

"Yeah," he says, the faint look of a smile gracing his lips, "We could have."

Then she raises her hand and places it close to his face, and he does the same with his, their fingers entwined with the fabric of his father's scarf. Red strings tangled between them.

"But we didn't." he says.

She smiles.

**-Fin-**


End file.
